


Glad I don't have to do that

by psghayleaux



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psghayleaux/pseuds/psghayleaux
Summary: Aziraphale supects that Crowley has been up to something again.
Kudos: 8





	Glad I don't have to do that

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my job for inspiring this. As in the horrible computer-based training I had to sit for when we started pushing the newest version of the store credit card.

Aziraphale sat in his store, and for no reason, he could determine was suddenly very glad that he didn't take credit cards at his store. 

And even gladder still that he didn't sell them.

Then Crowley came through the door, looking extremely pleased with himself.

Aziraphale suspected that he'd found the reason.

"What have you been up to, dear? You seem awfully pleased with yourself."

Crowley threw himself into a sprawl on the couch, "I got one of the biggest corporations in the world to change which company they do their store credit cards through.

And made the training videos that all their employees have to watch some of the most boring ever produced, with irritatingly repetitive animations."

He cackled gleefully to himself.

"Well, that explains what I was feeling just a moment before you walked in."

"What?"

"Nothing," Aziraphale said with a smile.


End file.
